1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake cable positioning assembly for an inner swivel connector of a free style bicycle, especially to a brake cable positioning assembly capable of conveniently and exactly positioning the brake cables between the handlebar grip and the inner swivel connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A swivel connector is mound around the fork shaft of a free style bicycle and is used to connect the brake cables between the handlebar grip and the rear brake to allow 360.degree. revolution of the handlebar without wrapping the brake cables around the fork shaft and the frame. The swivel connector is usually mounted around the outer periphery of the fork shaft. The problem of surface corrosion of the swivel connector occurs due to environmental factors such as oxidation, moisture in the air or acid rain. A proposal for resolving the problem of corrosion of the swivel connector is to provide an inner swivel connector inside the head tube, for example the inner connector as shown in FIG. 4.
With reference to FIG. 4, a swivel connector 50 is rotatably mounted around the tubular fork shaft 41 with one end connected to the front fork 40 and the other end inserted into the handlebar clamp 20. The head tube 30 is mounted between the front fork 40 and the handlebar clamp 20 over the swivel connector 50. The upper head set 31 is further provided between the handlebar clamp 20 and the head tube 30 to facilitate the rotation of the handlebar clamp 20. In order to connect the brake cable 51 from the handle grip (not shown) to the inner connector 50, the shank 201 extending between the two bores (one for receiving the handlebar and the other for receiving the fork tube) on the handlebar clamp 20 is drilled to form a cable 51 passage. The head set 31 is also drilled to receive the cable 51. Since the shank 201 is very thick and the head set 31 should be punctured such that the puncture on the clamp 20 aligns with that on the head set 31, a new problem regarding fabrication and assembly time and cost arises with the device as shown in the prior art.
Therefore, there is a need for a brake cable positioning assembly capable of conveniently and exactly positioning the brake cable between the handlebar grip and the inner swivel connector.